


Rubber Duckies

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx is all upset about loosing his favorite Rubber Duck. So naturally Xigbar accompanies him through-out the Castle in search for his favorite little duckie. ...And cant find it anywhere. XigDem; Rated-T for safety, attempted to be humorous and fluffy in every orifice and hole possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Duckies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rubber Duckies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41260) by Kirkysaurus. 



> Originally written by Kirkysaurus from ff.net.  
> FLAG does not exist anymore.  
> Downloading purposes only.  
> Thanks again and enjoy.  
> (This fic will stay on Ao3 until deleted on March 20, 2014.)

**A/N: I wanted to write some XigDem, so here it is. I just... couldn't help it. It was calling out to me to be written. Not the plot per-say, just the XigDem. The plot came at random, and I can't really remember why it popped up...**

**Oh well.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Not even a KH t-shirt.**

* * *

_Rubber Duckies_

"Hey, Xigbar?"

The Freeshooter looked up from the magazine he'd been reading in the Gray Area, and upon seeing Demyx the eyebrow above his working eye rose. The mullet-haired boy was standing a few feet away, holding his Sitar to his chest with big, sad eyes aimed at Xigbar. But that wasn't what caught his attention.

There was a large, rubber duck being used as a hat on his head.

"'Sup, kid?" The older man asked warily, his eye not moving from the duck on his head.

"I lost my duckie," He let out a pathetic sounding squeak and his eyes teared up before he practically lunged over the gray coffee table to hide his face in Xigbar's chest.

"Uhh, how'd you lose him? And I thought you kept an awesome collection in one of your cars. It could be either in your Toyota Prius or your Honda Pilot..."He reasoned casually. Then he softly ran one of his hands over Demyx's back while the other one went up to grab the large duck on the top of his head, gently pulling it off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"... I found your duck?" He stared down curiously at the dirty-blonde, pointing a gloved finger at his 'hat'. "He's on your head, kiddo."

"Not that one," he muttered softly, climbing out of Xigbar's lap to sit next to him.

"You have two ducks?" He leaned back into the couch with an arm tossed over the back of it, his fingers brushing over Demyx's shoulder as he shook his head in reply to his older friend's question. "Nope, fifteen so far."

"... So far?"

"Help me look for him!" Demyx jumped up from the couch and grabbed Xigbar's wrist, dragging him out of the Gray Area just as Axel and Roxas were walking in, both turning their attention to the frantic-looking teen.

"... Was that a-"

"Don't ask."

* * *

"So... fifteen?"

"Mm-hmm," Demyx responded matter-of-factly, currently bent over the side of his bed while tossing a bunch of things out from underneath it. A few CDs, rotting fruit, a Winx Club poster, and a bunch of laundry. Xigbar avoided the chaos that was flying through the air by standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest, surveying the messy room.

And then he saw a rubber duck on Demyx's desk.

… That looked like Xemnas.

"... Is that it?" He pointed over to the desk as Demyx excitedly jumped up to look in that general direction, taking notice of the duck and letting out a soft whine. "Nooooooooo. My favorite duck is missing - he's my least favorite."

"O...kay," The dark-haired man shrugged before being hit in the face with a cushion that flew out from under Demyx's bed. He let out a low growl before wrenching it from his face and tossing it to the desk, before looking back over at Demyx. "Let me guess, one's for each member of the Organization."

"GOT IT!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly, jumping to his feet on his bed with another rubber duck in his hands, as if it were some holy item from the Gods. Xigbar squinted over at it and noticed it looked like Xaldin, with matching dreadlocks and sideburns.

"Wait..." Demyx deflated, bringing his hands down to look at the duck. "This isn't him..."

"Well, did you che-"

"THE KITCHEN!" Demyx lunged at Xigbar, again, and proceeded to drag him out of his room, leaving the poor Xaldin-duckie to land haphazardly on the desk next to Xemnas-duckie. It was quite an odd sight to see, two of the Organization members in rubber duck form. Oh well, no point dwelling on it now. Although he was curious if the rest of the ducks were in Organization-member form as well. And which was his favorite.

* * *

"Kiiiiiitttccchhhheeeeeeeeen," Demyx whined as he pulled Xigbar through the door leading to said area, dropping him off by the oven while he ran off to go look in the cupboards. Tossing everything that was inside out onto the floor and counters. Demyx just stood there, scratching at the scar on his face with a gloved finger, his eye looking at the confused expression of Marluxia standing on the other side of the kitchen.

"What's he-"

"GOT HIM!" Demyx was, once again, in his victory pose, holding another rubber duck in his hands. Both Xigbar and Marluxia squinted to get a good look at it, noticing the resemblance to the latter, as well as a flower sticking out of his beak.

"Aww Demyx, that's so sweet you were looking for a duck sculpted in my chiseled fe-"

"This isn't him either..." He started whimpering, his lip beginning to quiver and Xigbar took that moment to jump through the piles of kitchen items to coddle the blonde. Knocking Marluxia into the next room was a plus, too.

"Don't worry you'll find him," Xigbar cooed, softly patting Demyx's back as he whimpered and stared sadly at the rubber duck. This lasted a few more seconds before Demyx jumped over to the other side of the kitchen, throwing open the fridge as well as tossing all their perishables out into the chaos. Xigbar just stood there watching him, avoiding the foods that looked like they were growing blue fuzz. And mushrooms.

"Dem...?" Xigbar tried, reaching out towards him as he shuffled through the clutter to get to the other side of the kitchen. He reared back slightly when Demyx pulled out another duck - this one resembling Vexen - but it seemed to not be the one he was looking for, because he dropped it on top of the Marly-duck. The slightly mischievous look on those rubber ducks' faces made Xigbar get mental images of their life-sized, Organization counterparts in that position...

"Doesn't look like he's in he-"

"DINING ROOM!"

And with that he was off to another area of the Castle with Demyx dragging him about.

* * *

"Mm..." Demyx continued whimpering in his corner; they had scaled the entire Castle, and found nothing. He even sauntered back to his cars in the Auto Garage that never was. Always he'd knew that he'd kept a bunch of rubber ducks in the storage compartment of either cars, but it turned out that they were just regular ducks, not the special Orgy.13 edition. 

"Man, these are the regular ones." he sighed sadly as he threw a yellow tourist rubber duck dressed in hawaiian top and sporty shades back in the glove compartment of his Pilot. Closing the passenger door, he gave out another look of thought on where they could be possibly scattered around the castle. Well, there was the Zexion-duck hiding in the dining hall, Larxene-duck in the gardens, Xion and Roxas ducks in the tub, Saix-duck by the windows in the Gray Area, and Lexaeus, Luxord, and Demyx-ducks arranged in a circle as if playing poker. You can guess which duck was winning...

"He's... gone..." The dirty-blonde continued sulking, hunched over in his corners with Xigbar apprehensively rubbing his back in attempts to soothe him. He could not, for the un-life of him, figure out who was missing. They found a duck for every member of the Organization, plus the one still on Demyx's head made fifteen. That was all he said he had, right?

"Don't worry, we'll find him..." He tried, only getting another whimper from Demyx as reply. He let out a low sigh before rising to his feet and leaning himself against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. His ears twitched and eye looked over to the end of the hallway at the sound of Roxas and Xion walking past, animatedly talking about something or other. Probably teenager stuff, like Pokemon. Yeah, stuff like that.

"Hey, you okay Demyx?" Xion bend over and placed a soft hand on his shoulder, tilting her head to the side to get a good look at him. He just shook his head and curled up more into himself, beginning to rock back and forth.

"Oh hey, that reminds me," Demyx looked up slightly as Roxas spoke, the spiky-haired blonde beginning to dig through his cloak until he pulled out another rubber duck. This made Demyx's eyes widen before he jumped up and glomped Roxas, squeezing the life out of him while repeatedly saying 'thank you thank you thank you', grabbing the duck and kissing its beak. Xigbar let out another sigh and shook his head before fixing his gaze on the little rubber duck, assuming that was the 'favorite' he'd been helping Demyx look for all day.

Wait a second.

"I found him in the Hall of Empty Melodies," Roxas continued, chuckling softly as Demyx cuddled the small thing to his chest. "I remember you saying he was your favorite so I thought I'd bring him to you next I saw you."

"Ohmigosh Roxas you're the BEST!" Demyx squeaked, glomping him again before jumping over to Xigbar, planting his hands into his shoulder to lift himself up and place a firm his to the Freeshooter's lips. "Thank you so much for helping me look for him all day."

"No problem, kiddo."

Wait...

"... Did you just kiss Xigbar?" Xion questioned, causing a deep shade of pink to cover the two men's faces as she and Roxas began giggling to themselves. "Well, we'll leave you to it." And with that the two Keyblade wielders were off on their way, continuing down the hall.

And then silence took over.

"Why's he your favorite?" Xigbar finally broke it after a few minutes, a knowing smirk crossing his lips as he stared at Demyx. The shorter of the pair huffed before crossing his arms and looking away defiantly, still holding onto the rubber duck. Xigbar's golden eye looked down at the small toy, his smirk forming into more of a smile as he looked at the mini-eyepatch it had, as well as scar matching his own. Demyx noticed his wandering eye and quickly hid the duck in his shirt before glaring up at the older man, his face still red.

"He reminds me of my favorite person, you smug bastard..."

Xigbar let out a low chuckle before bending over and placing a soft, loving kiss to Demyx's pouting lips, pulling away gently to turn around and walk off. He raised a hand in the air as a signal of goodbye while Demyx simply sighed and turned in the other direction, hugging the duck close to his chest. Once safely inside of his room he organized the other thirteen ducks on his desk, before placing the Xigbar-duck on top of his pillow, smiling softly at it before skipping off in search of life-sized Xigbar, humming something to himself as he searched.

And searched.

And searched.

And kept searching...

"I LOST MY XIGGY!"

* * *

**A/N: … Don't shoot me. I started this last night and then finished it this morning, seeing as I didn't go to bed yet. Man I'm tired... Anyway, I hope this is cute and fluffy like I intended it to be, and I hope you all love it. I hope everyone's not too OOC, either...**

**This will be the first of many XigDem stories you'll see from me. Possibly.**

**Read, Review, Criticize, Flame, I don't care at this point. Just so you know, whenever XigDem gets flamed, and angel named Roxas gets molested by the Devil, Axel.**


End file.
